BSL Bonus Content WitFit
by fictionfanDNB
Summary: Bruce Springsteen's Leah. Extra scenes. WARNING: SPOILERS! This is a side project to break through my writers block with the help of Witfit.
1. Lucky Break

**A/N: I know I haven't posted anything to Bruce Springsteen's Leah in FOREVER, and I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry. I have had some major writer's block issues. To try and bust out of that I'm attempting to do WitFit (a daily writing exercise for the month of December with the help of prompts from the Fictionista Workshop) I'm using WitFit to write future moments that I have envisioned that I want to get out of my head or just missing moments or scenes from other POV's.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BSL SPOILERS IN THIS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT/LIKE SPOILERS!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Word Prompt: Lucky break

Not everyone would take in a ragged looking 19 year old. But Nox and Olivia were different. They were my lucky break. Without them, who knows how long I would have wandered the Canadian wilderness. I would have phased back if Nox had said no. I would have forgotten the beautiful lake and the stunning horses. Or at least I would have tried. Siwash was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I knew instantly that I wanted to make a life there. But I didn't know it would lead me to Carson. Carson understood me in a way that even the other wolves couldn't. Sure we had our rough patches. Finding out that I couldn't have children had been a big one, but finding out that I could had been a bigger one. But that's a different story. We were getting married in two month's time and that was all that mattered to me when I sat down with Olivia to hear her thoughts about the final plans for our new home.

She and Nox were in Siwash for the weekend and I wanted someone else's opinion of my designs before I submitted them to the contractor. In lieu of an engagement present, Carson had handed me a business card for the same contractor that had built many of the cabins in Siwash.

_When I looked up at him with a, no doubt, confused look, he said, "I made arrangements for you to meet with him and give him designs for a cabin."_

_ I perked up at that. I needed to make a blueprint for my thesis and this would be the perfect excuse to do so. "This is perfect! You've been talking about adding another cabin or two out past Frontier. And I could use it as my thesis and kill two birds with one stone!"_

_ He looked down at me and smiled, shaking his head. "No, Naika Leloo. This isn't about the new cabins. I want you to design our new home."_

_ "What are you talking about? We've got Outpost," I said, but thinks were starting to click into place and a giddy smile spread across my face._

_ "Instead of building a new cabin here, we are going to start utilizing Outpost for guests. Jamie is going to be on call at night instead of myself, but most importantly, you and I are going to move into a new house, of your design, off the grounds of Siwash." _

_ During his explanation, I had been bouncing on my toes, and by the end I had thrown my arms around his neck and he swung me around the room. "But where? Where is it going to be?" I asked._

_ "We will go see it tomorrow; it's just a few miles away. I don't want to completely throw Jamie to the wolves at the end of the night," he said with a smirk. To that I kid-punched him in the shoulder._

_ The next day we went to see the land and it was beautiful. Lots of trees. Even a small pond. Carson had bought ten acres of land from Nox far enough away that stray hikers and horseback riders shouldn't stray into our property but close enough that we could be back to the Ranch at a moment's notice. _

I hadn't seen Oliva in almost three months. I missed her desperately, almost as much as I missed my own mother. When she walked into the lodge and saw me sitting behind the polished dark desk, she ran over to hug me. "Oh, Sweetie, I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I've missed you too 'Liv," I admitted.

"So, show me the plans. I have to make sure you aren't going to be surprising Carson with a shack," she said with a smile and a wink.

I moved my laptop off of the desk and unrolled the oversized white paper. I had forgotten a few small details like an outlet for the half/bath and one closet would function better with an accordion door versus a hinged door. Luckily, those changes wouldn't affect the speed at which the project was completed. I wanted to have a little flex-time to finish the house before the wedding. If everything went to plan, I would have about two weeks to throw some paint on the walls and move in a bed and a couch and a couple of other things that would make our new home livable without taking over complete control of the interior design. That would be for Carson and I to do together.

Olivia pulled me out of my daydream with a small cough. "So..." she drug out, looking to the side with her lips pursed. That face always made me laugh because it meant she had something that she wanted to tell me that she wasn't supposed to. I had learned that if I acted disinterested and didn't try to get the information out of her, she was more likely to spill. "Okay, so Nox and I were going to surprise you and Carson with this tonight at dinner but !"she spat out an alarming speed. "We could cater it and your family and Carson's family could all stay here. All that stuff would be on us. This way you don't have to worry about hotel stays or people driving in the day of. They would already be here! I already called your mom and Carson's mom and they think it is a great idea."

Olivia had this crazy look in her eyes that perfectly matched her maniacal smile. There was just one problem- "Most of the cabins are rented out that weekend already. We can't call people and cancel, Liv, as great as that idea sounds"

I had meant my comment to explain to Oliva why her plan, while great in theory, wouldn't work out in execution, but her smile just got wider. "I know. They are all rented out by me. I had the idea a few months ago and had my mom and dad and a few neighbors all call in reservations. I knew you would get suspicious if I did it any other way. Oh baby, don't cry. I'm sorry. If you don't have the wedding here you don't have to. I just wanted to have my bases covered in case you did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to commandeer your wed-" but I cut her off with an outstretched hand.

"No Liv. It's not that at all. How could I say no to getting married in the most beautiful place I've ever seen? It is what I wanted all along, but I didn't want to take over the ranch."

Olivia stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, you should know by now, Nox and I will always give you and Carson anything we can: you're family."

* * *

**I'm going to _attempt_ to avoid answering questions about all my WitFits... but ya'know: I'm a sucker for reviews!**


	2. Abracadabra

**A/N: Day two of Witfit. This is a cute little sneak peek into one of Carson and Leah's date nights. Please remember that these are un-beta'ed and just for fun. **

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Word Prompt: Abracadabra

We were sitting in a large, dimly lit room. In front of us, the stage was lit up and and illusionist and his assistant were attempting to distract us from their trick. Next to me, Carson was all but vibrating with anticipation. It wasn't the illusion he was excited about. I knew that he had some little insight into the world of magic that he couldn't wait to tell me about. Ever since our first date, when he had informed me of Alanis Morissette and David Coulier's revenge-etched-in-song-worthy affair, we had exchanged little snippets of trivia that related to each following date. Carson was busting at the seams to tell me something about our super cheesy date. I couldn't wait either; I loved that we could be dorky together, that we could turn a very generic date into something our own.

When I couldn't take the suspense any longer, I goaded him on, "Are you okay? You're shaking."

He tore his eyes away from the stage and gifted me with a devilish grin. "Did you know that the word 'Abracadabra' was originally used as an inscription on amulets used to ward off misfortune?"

I had to laugh. He thought he was getting one up on me by using a reference to old school magicians instead of so-called illusionists or some other aspect of our date. "Pfft! Alright, thanks for that little gem, siphoned straight off of Wikipedia!" He looked at me with eyebrows raised, shocked that I had called his bluff. "But did you know that the whole reason that it was put on those amulets was because it was _originally _thought to be the cure for hay fever?"

"Sometimes, I think you might know me too well, Leloo." He took my cheeks in his hands and kissed me. We were still giggling when the usher came around to quiet us down, but all that did was make us laugh harder.


	3. Elementary

**A/N: This entry is written from Carson's POV at around age 7. It is scattered and jumpy and some sentences don't make complete sense, but it's supposed to be from a seven year old's perspective. It's purpose is to show that Carson has always been a little bit of a nerd... But that's why we love him. :)**

* * *

Word Prompt: Elementary

The girls like to color. But not so that their pictures have the right shadows or look like they were supposed to. The girls color with fat, bright markers in perfect, straight lines. I don't like that. The boys like to take things apart, knock things down, and pick on the girls. I don't really like any of that either. I like to put things together, build things. The only times the other boys build things, is when they are going to knock it down to make a mess. But most of the time, they just think it's easier to knock my buildings down. That's why I started using Legos more that Lincoln Logs. Legos are harder to knock down.

I like books too. When I read I get to go somewhere else. I don't really like Sooke. Everybody here knows me because they know my dad. They tell me how much I look like him. That always makes him smile, but I don't wanna look like him. And it's too wet here, too. I want to go someplace like in my books where I can be a cowboy. It doesn't make sense to ride a horse in Sooke, through all the mud.

I like Miss True. She takes special time every day to sit and talk with me about the books I read. She laughs when I show her how I think the people in my stories would act. Most of the kids don't think about Miss True a lot. They just think about how to make sure she doesn't know that they break the rules. One day, I saw Miss True kissing the fourth grade teacher, Mr. Stephens. She thought nobody was looking, but I was. I'm pretty sure that's not allowed though because Casey had to sit in the thinking chair when he tried to kiss Liz. So I wont tell anybody. I'll keep Miss True's secret.


	4. White

**A/N: This one is pretty self explanatory. I got a little gushy with Carson tonight... **

**Again: SPOILERS AHEAD CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

* * *

Word Prompt: White

The dress didn't matter. The ring didn't matter. The words didn't matter. What mattered was the promise. The promise that I would love her until the day I died.

She stood facing me, in front of our families, completely unaware that while she was smiling sweetly, I was being made new, tumultuously. It had to be what it felt like to be baptized. I simultaneously felt like the oxygen was being ripped from my chest, via my sternum, while every point of my flesh was being fused with something greater than my body. I was drowning in the sensation, but I couldn't get enough of it.

No woman had ever been as beautiful as she was that night in the candle light. She gazed up in wonder at the onslaught of the meteor shower. I had managed to surprise her with something on her wedding day and I relished the thought.

No matter our history, on that day, we had the ability to wash each other's hands clean. What was once soiled and mended in places, we could make as new. Like untouched snow. Not that the wounds had never been there, but the knowledge that we had healed each other would be what made us stronger than ever.


	5. Oceanic

**A/N: This one is, again, short but sweet. I know I have been slack about posting these, but I'm working on catching up. I know that's not the point of Witfit, but I made a promise to myself that I would try my damnedest to do them all... I've already started the next one so it should be posted tonight...**

**Much love. No spoilers in this one. Oh, and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Word Prompt: Oceanic

I skipped a worn, green stone into the ocean. It only skipped three or four times, but I could hear Carson walking up behind me and I didn't want to over-do it.

"I can't believe you left me alone in there," he said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. His words might have been gruff but I knew by his body language that he wasn't actually upset with me. Truth be told, he seemed to be having a good time at the rehearsal dinner. He and my brother were all but connected at the hip. And I'm sure being ogled by nearly every female in the room, not to mention one teenage boy from the catering company, helped his ego plenty

"You were having a good time. I didn't want to pull you away from that vigorous discussion of Spiderman: The Early Years." I laughed, despite myself. I had been in an odd mood since we left Siwash. Possibly even longer than that. I just felt like something was coming at me fast that I couldn't stop, like the ocean tide. I felt like the time to tell Carson my secrets was quickly approaching, and I wasn't ready.

"Are you kidding? The conversation was great, but I felt like half the people there were looking at me like they wanted to club me. Did I do something wrong? Offend somebody?" He had no idea.

I just laughed as he held me, and like that I felt better. He was like a comic book hero that way: he always made the hurt go away, even if he didn't know he was doing it. Maybe he was like hurt's kryptonite.


	6. I've been waiting

**A/N: This one ends similarly to the last one, but good news! it's muuuuch longer! I'm thinking about extending it into a full chapter at some point... I just had a lot of fun with this. So I'll say SPOILERS AHEAD just to cover my bases... lol**

**Right now, this is called "I've been waiting" because that is part of my word prompt... but if I put it in Bruce Springsteen's Leah, I think I will call it "War Sweater" after the song by Wakey!Wakey! Amazing song, but have the tissues ready...**

**I don't own Twilight. Carson's nerdiness is all mine though!**

**Oh! and the Tarot cards are partially based on a set painted by Stehpanie Pui-Mun Law (google her, she is so talented), and partially based on the standard tarot set, and part my own imagination... I hope you approve! disclaimer: I do not claim to know the inner-workings of the tarot. I tried my best, though.**

* * *

Word Prompt: You are visiting a carnival with friends and decide to have your fortune told. As you walk in, the gypsy stops, stares at you and says, "I've been waiting." What happens next?

We had decided that we both needed a day to ourselves before returning to Siwash. Carson called Nox and Olivia was more than willing to give us an extra day off. Luke, on the other hand, called us within thirty minutes to complain. I took the phone out of Carson's hand and nipped that in the bud.

Carson wouldn't tell me where we were going, but we woke up early, and headed out of Sooke. After another ferry ride, we ended up in Vancouver, and three hours after our departure, we arrived at British Columbia's Renaissance Festival. It was a weekday, so the parking lot was mostly empty. I giggled as Carson paid the parking attendant.

"Do you have a problem with the Renaissance Festival?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"No problem at all," I said, running my hands down my thighs and then stretching out my back after the long car ride. "You're just a dweeb." I shot him a smile over my shoulder.

We spent the day wandering booths and stalls and watching shows. When Carson saw one booth completely draped in thick burgundy and deep blue velvet, he pulled my arm, giddy like a little kid.

"I bet this is where you get your palm read. Let's do it!" Carson exclaimed.

"Okay," I answered. I wasn't into superstitious stuff, but being a preternatural creature myself, I couldn't rule anyything out.

I pulled back the last of the many drapes of curtains, and I saw the most interesting woman sitting behind a small table. She was wearing an oversized blue sweater with a brown scarf tied on top. On her head, she wore a red and blue knitted toboggan, of sorts, with fringe around her forehead, and a boldly patterned orange scarf tied her wild hair down. She had wildly intense eyes that completely ignored Carson. I was expecting a plump, older lady with a sequined shawl, sitting behind a clear bowling ball with an led light stuck up the finger holes. Yeah, not.

She took a deep breath, looked down at the mess of thick, gilded cards in front of her, and quietly whispered, "I've been waiting for you." Then she gathered the cards into a pile and started to shuffle them.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I mumbled as I laughed, nervously. There was only one chair opposite the woman, so I stood to the side with my hands behind my back hoping Carson would take the hint and sit down. _Oh, of course not_. Ever the gentleman, he took that as my cue that I wanted him to pull the chair out for me! I shot Dr. Evil worthy lasers out of my eyes at Carson for that one. He just smiled and pushed the chair back under my rump as I sat down.

"Here, you shuffle until you are satisfied" The sound the cards made when she sat them down was disproportionate to what I had expected for an average deck of cards.

I pursed my lips and picked up the deck of oversized cards and felt their weight in my hands. The backs of the cards were deep blue colored with gold leaf embossed designs. I started to shuffle them, and as I did, the woman stood up from her wooden chair and walked to the corner of the booth. She lit a couple of sticks of incense, letting them each burn for a few seconds before blowing them out to smoke in a holder hung from the beam holding up the drapes.

She returned to the table, picking up her thick skirt and long sweater as she sat. I placed the cards in front of her and leaned back in my chair.

"Cut the deck, please," she asked.

I did as she requested, and when I leaned back in the chair I crossed my arms over my chest. I was done being an active participant in this charade. My day had gone from fun and nerdy to creepy in five minutes flat.

"Most people come in here and want to know their future, about family, about a lover, about a career. You, you need advice. So I will give you advice. My name is Moira. What's yours?" As she said this she was laying out an arc of seven cards. The pictures were even more beautiful than the gold leaf on the backs. I wanted to tell her that I didn't need advice, but truthfully, that would have been a lie.

"Leah."

She places her fingertips to the edge of the card closest to my right. The card was the only one that was predominantly red. The background was blood-red, with golden, interlocking spheres. In the center of the card there was a white hand holding a staff. The staff was wooden and curved at the top into a loop. There were leaves sprouting from the staff, and some were piled at the bottom of the picture where three foxes lay curled up. I leaned in for a closer look and realized that some of the leaves were tiny fairies.

"The first position represents your past. The things that have influenced you to become what you are today. The Ace of Wands, The Root of the Powers of Fire. It represents your strength and courage, But The Ace of Wands is ill dignified, it is upside down, and that tells me that you have had trouble with men in your past." She looked at me with a question in her eyes, but I wasn't going to give anything away, I knew how hokey fortune tellers worked. But never fear, Carson was there to grunt his approval, and Moira looked at him with approval.

The next card she pointed to was on the opposite side from the first. The majority of the picture was pale green. The top of the card held a stained-glass likeness of a sun; on the bottom, there was a small hillock of calla lilies. Standing atop the lilies were two figures embracing, The woman's dress was deep purple and lavender; the man's tunic was white and gold, but at the bottom where they flowed out, the cloth turned and seemed to become one.

"The second position is your present. What is affecting you now." She tapped the card twice with the pads of her fingers. "The Lovers, The Children of the Voice. You are finding balance, harmony, union." She smiled at me, and then at Carson. I could almost feel the smugness emanating from him, and I'll admit that I cracked a little bit of a smile back at her. "But you have choices you are struggling with." And she left it with that.

The next card was above the first, it was another one up-side down. It was mostly gray, a dense forest of gnarled trees with a crescent moon bursting through the boughs. Below the moon stood a woman with long flowing hair. Her dress was orange and appeared to be many rags tied together. Her hands were outstretched to the moon. To her left and right were two animals. They appeared to be two dogs, but I didn't want to lean in for a closer look again.

"The third position is what is hidden, things you cannot see or may have overlooked. The Moon, The Children of the Sons of the Mighty. The Moon represents fears and anxieties. Because it is ill dignified, it shows me that you have a need for secrecy and deception. And that you despair. More than anything, it tells me that you need help. That is what you have overlooked." She said all that with a sad expression, almost like she regretted telling me.

I adjusted my position and Carson cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

He pointed at the card and asked, "What is that?"

I tilted my head up to see that he was pointing at the animal to the left of the woman.

"That is The Wolf. Why do you ask?" Moira questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Just a funny coincidence. Leah is Naika Leloo," Carson said, shaking his head to brush off Moira's question.

"There are no coincidences. There is a reason The Wolf showed his face." Moira then pointed to the animal on the opposite side of the card. "The Dog symbolizes a tame mind, a person that always does the 'right thing', while The Wolf is a mind that revels in the selfishness of the wilder side. Neither side are entirely good or bad, right or wrong. The Wolf has made itself known today tell you that you have gone too Dog. What do you think about that?" She asked with a smirk.

I took a deep breath, let half of it out, and started my rant. "I think that it is just as likely that 'The Dog made itself known'," and I definitely used air quotes and a neck-breaking eye-roll right there. Then finished my thought, "To tell me that I need to be less Wolf." I picked one foot up off the floor and crossed it over my other leg. I turned my head away from Carson, because as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized how he might take them. I didn't want to look at him with the angry look in my eyes that I was sure was there, because I knew that would confirm to him whatever insecurity he hand conjured up in the last thirty seconds.

After we all took a few breaths Moira continued. I maintained my view of the far side of the stall. "The fourth position represents your challenges. The obstacle that must be overcome to make progress. The Three of Swords, The Lord Of Sorrow. Lonesomeness, isolation. But he is ill dignified; he shows me confusion, loss, a breaking of a truce, war."

At her words, I looked at the table. She was pointing to the third upturned card, it was mostly white, except for a large red heart in the center. Piercing the heart were three unique, golden swords. Beneath the heart, was a bleeding, dying albatross with its wings outstretched and its head bowed. I felt sick to my stomach, but why? _I don't believe in this crap anyway._ I told myself. I looked up from the cards and found Moira's sad eyes and pursed lips. Resigned to at least finish the reading, I sat back in my chair and nodded.

The next card was a light blue-greed color. Sitting atop a hill was a young man wearing green and gold. He held in his hand a small orb of light. Below him were sever animals, including an owl and various lizards.

"The fifth position is your environment, the things that surround you now that could be useful or helpful. The Page of Pentacles, The Rose of the Palace of Earth. A hard working, meticulous man. Honorable and proud. He brings light to your life." Moira held her palm up and asked, "Do I really need to explain this one?"

We all laughed, including Carson, who tried to cover it with a cough and then shuffled his feet.

The seventh card looked like an acrobat hanging from a giant tree. The sky behind him was a brilliant purple. In his hands, he held another glowing orb.

"The sixth position is for your advice. The Hanged Man-" I cut her off there.

"Wait, your advice is for me to hang myself?" I asked with a half laugh. _I don't even think that would kill me._

"Stop being defensively sarcastic. It's not funny and it's not attractive." I stopped laughing. "The Hanged Man, The Spirit of the Mighty Waters. The Hanged man represents sacrifice, devotion to a worthwhile cause, transformation. My advice to you is that there will come a time when you will have to sacrifice your present to save your future. Make sure you are willing and able to make that sacrifice."

I sighed hard and ran my fingers through my already messy hair. Even If I didn't believe in this crap, even if she did make it up on the spot, a lot of it was good advice to keep with me.

The last card, at the apex of the arc was the brightest of all seven: shades of gold and yellow. At the top of the card, circles of varying size representing a sun. The lower half was crowded with birds and winged creatures of all sorts, and in the center was an angel. On either side of the angel's head were two small faeries.

"The Sun, The Lord of the Fire of the World. He sits in the seventh position, your outcome. This happens when the advice is taken. There is no better outcome, in my eyes. Happiness, success, achievement, joy, family," she paused. "Children."

That was my final straw. I stood up, overturning my chair in the process. "Whatever, lady. I'm done with this hokey, crap. You don't know what you're talking about." I stormed out. Well, as much as you can storm out through curtains. _Where's a good door to slam when you need it?_ I could hear Carson apologizing and paying the woman. I wanted to scream, or hit something, or phase, but I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and knew that I was more hurt than anything. Her advice sounded so good, I wanted to know that if I followed it, I could be rewarded. Turns out I just got a slap in the face from reality, instead.

I had walked from the front of the booth over to a secluded corner of the festival and started pacing. After a few rounds, Carson's large frame found my smaller one, and he held me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have drug you in there. I thought it would be funny." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." After a few minutes of no response, he went for a different approach. "But you know, that Page of Pentacles thing was dead on. I am totally The Rose of the Palace of the Earth."

We both laughed, and I felt much better, but there were still some things that would warrant a second thought later that night, while Carson was fast asleep in Siwash.


	7. Hospital Association Special Offer

**A/N: Yes, I am aware of how short this is, but it is fitting into a spot that I've already written... (When Leah back to La Push for Sam's wedding)  
Yes, I'm also aware of the fact that nauseating is probably not a word that most people associate with hospitals, but I do. 100% of the time.  
I am again aware that I referenced an operating room which is in a hospital, but it's tough to talk about Carlisle, the doctor, and not talk about a hospital...**

**enough of the crummy stuff. now, THE GOODS: **

**FOLLOWERS OF BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN'S LEAH, I'm looking for a couple of readers that miss the story, that are willing to help me get it back on track. I need a sounding board. People I can pitch ideas at that will give me 100% honest feedback. In exchange, I would send you my chapters before anyone else gets to read them. (and, you know, the perk of partially controlling where the story goes...) Contact me through comments, PMs, emails, Twitter, whatever. **

**On to the Witfit. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Word prompt: Quickly think of five words associated with a hospital. Write something around these words without referencing a hospital in any way.

White

Clean

Pungent

Sterile

nauseating

The Doc kept his house like I'm sure he kept his operating room: sterile. In every sense of the word. Everything was white from floor to ceiling. Perfectly clean, not a speck of dust on the mantle or dining room table. _What business do they have with a dining room table, anyway? _The smell stung my nose, similar to how an over-sanitized environment would, but the Cullen house was slightly more nauseating. I was getting more used to it by the minute, though. I wondered regularly if that was a good thing or not.

No matter what, it was worth it, to have a reprieve from Sue 'subtly' asking every thirty minutes when I was moving back to the Olympic Peninsula. At least she had picked up the hint that I had no desire to move back in with her. I wanted to bring up the fact that she knew Seth was off living with a coven of vamps on the Eastern Seaboard, but I thought better of it when I remembered that they offered me room and board for the weekend.


End file.
